Aerial toys which utilize flying objects in various shapes and configurations are extremely popular with young children. The variety of such toys is virtually endless and has included flying toys such as miniature airplanes, gliders, various projectiles such as simulated rockets, as well as a variety of toys generally referred to as spinner-type flying toys. The latter are particularly popular due to the variety of play activities which they employ. While the shapes and configurations of such spinner-type flying toys has been subjected to substantial variation, most generally provide a center hub which supports a plurality of radially extending propeller-like blades. In many cases, the outer tips of the propeller-like blades are joined to an annular outer ring. Such spinner-type flying toys have been known generally in the art as helicopter toys or whirligigs.
The variation of spinner-type flying toys has been equally matched by variations in the devices used to launch the spinner toy. Basically, all provide the same function of imparting a rapid rotation to the spinner-type toy and relying upon the propulsion force provided by the propeller-like blades to induce flight of the spinner-type toy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,294,917 issued to Koontz sets forth a WHIRLIGIG PISTOL having pistol-shaped housing supporting an elongated rod extending outwardly through the barrel end and terminating in a propeller engaging bit. The remaining end of the rod extends beyond the pistol housing and terminates in a handle. A coil spring encircles the rod within the pistol housing barrel and is fixed to a stationary attachment at one end and to the rotatable rod at the remaining end. A wind-up and ratchet mechanism is coupled to a trigger release to facilitate the storing of torsional energy within the spring which may be released when the trigger is pulled. A propeller-like spinning toy is received upon the forward end and engages the bit. When the spring is wound and the trigger is released, rapid rotation of the spinner-type toy is produced causing its flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,873,896 issued to Krastin sets forth a HELICOPTER TOY DEVICE having a pistol grip handle supporting a cylindrical housing. A cylindrical barrel extends forwardly from the cylindrical housing and receives a rotatable shaft extending therethrough. The forwardmost end of the shaft includes a propeller engaging bit. A coil spring is wound about the rotatable shaft and a one-way ratchet drive is coupled between the rotatable shaft and the cylindrical housing. A trigger mechanism is supported within the housing and is coupled to the rotatable shaft. The shaft is wound against the ratchet mechanism to store energy in the spring which is released to launch the propeller toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,467 issued to Belokin, Jr. sets forth a BIRD LAUNCHER having an elongated housing supporting a spring actuated rotary shaft with means for axially engaging a recessed hub of a target. A release mechanism launches the target by rapidly spinning it. The target includes a plurality of fins or blades to produce aerodynamic lift and launch the target when spun.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,157 issued to Silverglate sets forth a FLYING TOY HAVING FLUID DISPLACEABLE BLADES for use in short indoor or outdoor flight games. The flying toy includes a low mass resilient peripheral tension ring, a lightweight flight surface and an inner ring. The flight toy may be maintained in flight by repeated tangential strikes to impart additional rotational and translational speed to the toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 688,762 issued to Weber sets forth a TOY having a hand grip housing supporting a rotatable shaft and a propeller engaging hub. The shaft is coupled to a wind-up spring which facilitates torsional energy within the spring. The hub receives a propeller in releasible attachment and a trigger mechanism is operative upon the hub to facilitate release of the torsional spring energy and launching of the aerial toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,404 issued to Lescher sets forth an AERIAL SPINNING TOY having an elongated wing, a first counter weight toward one end of the wing and a second counter weight forward of the aerodynamic center of the wing. At least one stabilizing fin is positioned substantially normal to the plane of the wing between the aerodynamic center of the wing and the center of gravity of the toy combination.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have improved the art and, in some instances, enjoyed commercial success, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for evermore improved and amusing propeller launching toys.